Spring Rolls
by AyaEisen
Summary: Tumblr Prompt! You Found Me Crying in the Kitchen This story is based off a very real experience from my own pregnancy!


**Another prompt given to me on Tumblr! I was so excited when I received this prompt. This story is 100% true, I based it off a very real experience from my own pregnancy. Except Juvia's character is my sister in law, not just a friend. So please enjoy!**

* * *

Gajeel was finishing up working some overtime, he had been trying to put in as much as possible lately before his very pregnant wife gave birth in a month. Per doctor's orders Levy had been released from working for the rest of her pregnancy last week due to her increasing symptoms.

He was getting home rather late but he knew Levy would already be asleep by now, she had texted him a few hours ago sending a simple goodnight text and since he hadn't heard from her since he decided to stay an extra hour and make sure things were all caught up for the next day.

As he pulled into the driveway he saw a faint light shining through the window, _"She remembered to leave a light on for me"_ he smiled and thought to himself. This was something she had started doing after a late night last month where he had managed to walk into a wall in the dark and stubbed his toe nearly waking up half the neighborhood with his howl of pain. So, if she could remember she would always leave a light on for him on the nights he got home after she had gone to bed.

Putting his car in park he reached into the center console to grab his cell phone that had been charging during the drive home. The blue flashing light intrigued him and he pushed the home button, the screen illuminated showing he had missed two phone calls from Juvia.

"Wonder what she wanted."

He shut the screen off and started getting out the car when the phone began to ring alerting him that Juvia was once again calling. He sighed and swiped the green button, connecting the call.

"Juvs. Whatcha want?"

 _"Eel-kun? Where….you…ow?"_

"Juvs, I can't hear ya, the connection is shit. What's up?"

 _"No! …rolls! Get…spri…before you…okay?!"_

"Uhh, Juvs. I'll talk to ya tomorrow; I can't understand a word. See ya!"

Disconnecting the call, he unlocked the front door and quietly shut it behind him once inside. That's when he heard her. He dropped his keys on the side table and rushed to where the sounds were coming from. Rounding the corner to the kitchen he spotted her sitting on the floor in a blubbering, crying mess with her hands cupping her large pregnant belly.

"Levy?!" He fell to the floor beside her and placing his hands on the crying woman's cheeks he gently lifted her tear stained face to look at him. "Levy! What's wrong? Are you oaky? Is our son okay? Talk to me baby!"

Levy locked eyes with her concerned husband as she tried her best to speak in between sobs.

"weareouttaspringsrolls" She managed to slur together in one short breath.

"Baby, I have no idea what you just said. Slow down, take a breath and talk to me."

The sound of his phone ringing again from the front pocket of his jeans interrupted her second attempt at telling him what was wrong. He fished the phone out of his pocket and saw Juvia's face staring back at him on the screen. He hugged his wife close to his body as she gripped at the front of his shirt and spoke to the woman on the other end.

"Juvia, something's wrong with Levy! I don't know what's going on!"

 _"Did you get the spring rolls Gajeel-kun?!"_

"Spring rolls, what the hell are ya talking about? Levy is a mess right now!"

 _"Yes! Because you're out of spring rolls! Juvia called you to tell you to bring home spring rolls!"_

"Wait, what? Hold on!"

Gajeel set the phone down on the floor beside him and pulled his wife off his chest, his shirt had been used and abused as a makeshift tissue and quickly dropping the disgusted face he composed himself and tried talking to his wife again.

"Levy, are you okay? Take a deep breath, slow down and talk to me."

Levy did as he asked and after taking a deep breath she managed to put herself together enough to talk back to him in a somewhat coherent manner.

"You found me crying in the kitchen because we're out of spring rolls! I just want spring rolls! I was so hungry and I was craving them so bad and we're out! Gajeel! We have no spring rolls!"

Gajeel deadpanned. Was this really happening right now? Spring. Fucking. Rolls.

"I knew I couldn't call you because you were at work so I called Juvia and she said she would tell you to bring home spring rolls. Gajeel, please tell me you have them! I need spring rolls! He wants spring rolls!"

Gajeel picked up the phone that was still connected to Juvia, "Juvs. I need you to bring me spring rolls. Right. Now. Like, yesterday right now."

 _"Gajeel-kun should be so lucky to have Juvia has a friend, she's already on her way!"_

Levy broke down in a fit of sobs once again and Gajeel hugged her close as he stroked her curly, wild blue hair. Levy's emotional breakdowns were getting worse and worse, the last one had been about how she couldn't reach the foot pedals on her car because her belly had gotten so big she had to keep moving the seat back and the one before that was how she couldn't see her feet and had no idea she had been wearing two different flip flops until a kind old lady had said something to her. This one though, this one took the top spot.

The sound of a door opening and closing, which sounded a lot like angels singing hymns in a heavenly chorus told Gajeel Juvia had arrived with the glorious spring rolls. Helping his wife up off the floor he ushered her over to a chair at the kitchen table and helped her sit down before he retreated to the front door to retrieve his saving grace.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Gajeel-kun owes Juvia big time."

"Yeah, consider yourself Godmother."

Without seeing the bluenette out he ran back to the other blue haired girl that was still sitting in the kitchen crying about spring rolls.

"Okay, Shrimp! I got the spring rolls! I'll make them right now! How about you go sit down on the couch and get comfy and I'll bring them to you!"

"Okay. Just hurry up! We want spring rolls!" She slowly lifted herself from the chair and waddled to the living room. "We were out of spring rolls. OUT! They were gone!" Her blubbers could still be heard as she made her way to the couch.

When the spring rolls were nearly done Gajeel heard the pitter patter of small feet walking across the hardwood floor behind him. He turned around to assure his hormonal wife that they were nearly done and everything was going to be okay.

"Gajeel. We want chicken wings. Spicy chicken wings."

"Shrimp, the spring rolls are nearly done."

Levy started crying again, "But he wants chicken wings!" She walked over the freezer and pulled open the door.

Gajeel watched as his world fell apart for the second time that night and he silently apologized to his unborn child that he would never have a younger sibling.

"We're out of chicken wings!"


End file.
